How did Queen Lisa get Ghost Powers?
by PQ PhantomQueen16
Summary: What well happen If I Want Ghost Power's Fine out and See


**How did QueenLisa get Ghost Powers**

**( One day at danny's Hosue Lisa and Como and Windy was there Lisa saw danny Going Ghost and it was sad to Lisa she start to cry but them stop and Wanda saw her and ask her) Whats Wong Lisa? you seen upset about something? ( she says) ( She Sigh and saw danny flying out of the windown) ( and Look at Cosmo and Wanda and trying not to cry) I Nother ( gets up and walks down to talk to he's dad and Cosmo And Wanda was Cat) Hello Mr Fenton what are you Working on? ( Say's Lisa) THIS! ( Sawing her a Belt) Its The Fenton Belt it well back anone going Ghosts ( Lisa Start to Smile) May I use it ( says Lisa Looking at it) Sure why not ( gives her it) Try it on ( Lisa puts it on and Soon her eyes go Green and her TwoPontal Hair was White for Snow and with PQ On her she get up and all was Shock) Cosmo Look ( yell's Wanda) She is Ghost but alone Becaues that Belt is doing it but when she Takes it off she well be come Human ( and that Night at Lisa's Kingdom Cosmo And Wanda Seek's in with Timmy Rub hes eye's and says) ( Yawing) Guys its ( Look's at he's Watch) 12:30AM! ( Timmy Yells Cosmo and Wanda Put They Hands on Timmy's Mouth) Shhhhhhhhhhh ( That say) Sorry Timmy But QueenLisa wants Ghost Powers's and you are the alone one that can wish it for her (Says Wanda) Ok Ok ( says Timmy) I WISH LISA HAVE GHOST POWERS! ( Timmy Yell Cosmo and Wanda put they Wand's and Oof) All Done now all we have to do is wait ( as the sunset Lisa walks overy to danny's Hosue and she was Open the Door When a Light Bule Ghost Power's come Out Lisa Jump and scry and them she calmsdown) I-I-I Have Ghost Powers ( she Jump happy and then Danny walks out and saw Lisa and Look at her) Lisa you are ok? ( Lisa Hugs danny and says) I GOT GHOST POWERS! ( She yells happy) ( and they saw Ghost flying) ( Danny yells) GOING GHOST! ( And Flys) Wait of me! GOING GHOST! ( But nother Happen) ( Timmy saw all) Hey you say she get Ghost Power's? ( says Timmy) ( Wanda says) Yes she does but she does not have to say " Going Ghost" Like danny she says well you well see Timmy ( Lisa start to thing and says) GOING QUEENGHOST! ( her eyes go Green and her hair gos White and soon she flys off to help danny) see ( says Wanda) Wow ( says Timmy) Wow ( says Cosmo) She's Pretty ( Wanda get mad and Cosmo saw her and gives her a Rose) But She is not Pretty as you my FishWife ( Says Cosmo) Awwwwwwwww Thank you Cosmo ( Kissing him) EWWWW ( Says Timmy Puting hes hand's on he's eye's) ( back with danny and Lisa) TAKE THAT ( Shots) ( danny was Smiling at Lisa) THIS IS FUN! ( She's says) You are Doing very Good Lisa at your Fist Ghost Fighting ( She Smile at him) ( But a Dark red eye's was Wacing them) Soooo My Litte Sweet Queen Sisther Have's Ghost Powers ( Say's Dark Lee she rings a Ball in a Sweet Voice) Oh Plasmius Dark Danny can you come here Please ( But no one comes) ( she Rings the Ball Again) Plasmius DarkDanny ( She Looks and she get Mad) RRRRRRRRR ( She start to Growling) RRRRRRRR PLASMIUS! DARKDANNY! WHERE ARE YOUS! COME ON DARKDANNY FENTON! AND PLASMIUS MASTERS! ( Then they saw up) Yes DarkLee ( says DarkDanny bowing down) I Want Ghost Powes Too! ( She say crying Like a baby DarkDanny Picks her up and says) Ok Plasmus and I Well get you Ghost Powers ( that Night they her Ghost Powers) Now you are DarkPhatom ( she Jump of happys and Hugs them The nest day when Lisa was Walking back for Her Friends Hosue Dark lee Town a Ghost Ball at her and Lisa Jump and go Ghost and Fly's up to her and start to Puch her and she start to Puch her back and they start to Fight to the deat they was lots of blood and cuts Lisa was about to fall when she here yelling) PHANTOM QUEEN! ( Says Danny Phantom and hes Friends Phantom Singer and Timmy Phantom and Fairly Phatoms they fly overy to lisa and Ptoch her Dark Phatom Gasp and gives them a Dark Smile) YOU PHATOMS THINK YOU CAN ALL DEFEAT ME! THIS NOT OVERY ( Puts her hands Together and Summom's DarkDanny and Plasmius) GET THEM! ( They Fight) OK WE GIVE UP ( Says Dark Phamtom) PUT WELL BE BACK! ( They Dissper as the Sunsets down all of they want to danny's Hosue to Rest Lisa Wssipes to herSlfe and says) Who Need Ghost Powers when you have Friends by yourSife No Matter what ( and her eyes shut and she want to sleep The And)**


End file.
